PS: Seu admirador secreto
by rafha chan
Summary: O que você faria se ficasse apaixonado por uma pessoa que você nunca conheceu na vida? Apenas a viu numa foto de revista?"
1. Chapter 1

_7:24 da manhã._

Aqui estou. Sozinha. Apenas eu, o laptop e um copo de chocolate quente. Estou tentando bolar uma nova História. Meu nome é Rafhaela, mas costumo usar o pseudônimo de rafha_chan. Meu trabalho é escrever histórias românticas. E hoje vou-lhes contar uma história sobre amor à primeira vista, é eu sei, soa meio clichê. Sim clichê.Mas não, não nesta estória, então, eu diria a seguinte pergunta: O que você faria se ficasse apaixonado à primeira vista por alguém que você viu em uma simples foto de revista?

É, tenho que admitir que pareça impossível, mas acreditem, eu conheço um caso singular, o do jovem empresário Syaoran Li. Que por estranhas coincidências se apaixonou por Sakura Kinomoto, apenas porque viu a sua foto em uma revista.

Bom, vou lhes contar um pouco sobre o _admirador secreto._

Syaoran Li é um rapaz de 25 anos de idade, excelente administrador é o mais novo presidente das Corporações Li, empresa da família. Mora em um apartamento duplex, na companhia de seu fiel mordomo Wei, no centro de Hong Kong. Como devem imaginar, ele tem tudo(?) o que qualquer pessoa gostaria: dinheiro, prestígio e mulheres aos seus pés. Bem no caso de Syaoran a última parte não é bem verdade. Ele chegou a ter algumas namoradas, porém todas só o olhavam pelo que ele tinha e não pelo o que ele era. Ele queria uma garota especial, que não visse o Syaoran Li, mas apenas o Syaoran. Devido a isso, o jovem rapaz tomou um rumo diferente: dedicado ao trabalho e extremamente anti-social, longe da mídia e das fofocas. Mas muda completamente de comportamento quando a jovem Sakura entra em sua vida. Ele fará tudo para conquistá-la, agindo secretamente é claro.

_9:24 da manhã._

Bom, não vou contar a história toda neste pequeno prólogo, vocês precisam ler as próximas páginas.

_Eu orgulhosamente vos apresento:_

_PS: Seu admirador secreto_

_Por Rafhaela_


	2. A foto

PS: Seu admirador Secreto por rafha_chan

Cap 1 – A foto

Andava a passos largos pelos corredores da empresa seguido de uma senhora que segurava uma agenda na mão ditando todos os seus compromissos.

- Não se esqueça do almoço de negócios com aquele grupo de norte-americanos. Reunião com os acionistas às 15:00. E logo depois o senhor tem uma reunião com o sr. Hiiraguizawa às cinco - deu uma pausa para respirar - E sr. Li, não esqueça que sua mão o chamou para jantar na casa dela hoje.

- Pode deixar Juni, e, por favor, me chame apenas de Syaoran.

- Mas...?

- Nem meio, mas - disse isso pegando a senhora carinhosamente pelos ombros guiando-a até sua mesa - seu recado foi dado - falou em tom de brincadeira.

Parecia um garoto de 10 anos que brincava com sua "babá". Syaoran foi em seguida para sua sala para pegar sua maleta, saindo novamente indo para o seu próximo compromisso.

- Já estou indo para o almoço - parou em frente a secretária - voltarei um pouco mais tarde. Aproveite e tire meia hora a mais de folga.

- Oh, obrigada sr.. Syaoran!

- Descanse viu? Até logo!

- Até logo.

Caminhava pensativo pela calçada, em meio a tantas pessoas.

"Essas reuniões de negócios são um completo tédio." Pensava Syaoran, enquanto suspirava exasperado. Em pensar que daria tudo para ter uma vida simples e normal. Havia acabado de sair do almoço com os futuros sócios _yankes, _como o restaurante era próximo do trabalho, nem se deu ao trabalho de pegar seu carro. Adorava caminhar. Enquanto andava parou para olhar uma banca de revista ali próxima. Como de costume, uma foto sua estava estampada na coluna social trazendo o seguinte título:

"_ATÉ QUANDO CONTINUARÁ O JEJUM"? _

"_Solteiro, rico, bonito e o mais cobiçado partido de toda Hong Kong, o jovem empresário Li Syaoran continua a se esconder sob sua cortina de gelo. Ao que pelos menos se indica pelas fontes de fofoca, ele está sozinho há pelo menos dois anos. Sem falar que esta foto (á dir.) foi tirada Há 1 ano, no aniversário dos 50 anos das Corporações Li, desde então pouquíssimas aparições em público._

_Houveram boatos de que ele estaria atrás de uma noiva, fato que foi negado por sua assessoria de imprensa que admitiu que o jovem empresário tem se ocupado muito com o trabalho. Mas a maioria do high society alega é que ele é mimado e prepotente, e que provavelmente nenhuma mulher na China inteira estaria à altura para ele. Pelo menos é o que parece."_

- Eles continuam imaginando coisas – pensou em voz alta.

"Odeio quando esses idiotas inflam o meu ego, como se eu fosse grande coisa! Qual o problema com minha privacidade? Mas até que... eles têm um pouco de razão, nenhuma mulher é suficiente para mim. Afinal elas são tão fúteis, se ao menos gostassem de mim como eu sou de verdade talvez..."

Seus pensamentos são interrompidos por algo que lhe aprisionara os olhos. Havia se deparado com uma foto na parte de trás de uma revista. Pego-a com curiosidade, era a propaganda de um perfume de aroma floral, mas não fora a propaganda que lhe chamara a atenção, e sim a garota que estava na foto. Tinha leveza e ar angelical, mas o que chamava mais a atenção eram olhos verdes e opacos.

Syaoran sentiu-se sem ar por um momento.

"Quem é ela? Nunca a vi antes?"

Ele já havia conhecido várias modelos, mas aquela, aquela com certeza era uma completa desconhecida. Num ímpeto resolveu comprar a revista. Saiu caminhando em direção ao prédio do escritório, sem ao menos tirar o olho da foto.

- Senhor já voltou?

- Não se preocupe Juni, continue o seu intervalo. E já cansei de falar...

- Sim Syaoran.

Ele sorriu para ela achando graça, deixando a pobre senhora divertidamente constrangida.

- Juni... é, preciso que me faça um pequeno favor.

- Pois não?

- Ligue para o senhor Tang?

- Tang? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É eu preciso falar com ele com urgência. E com certeza ele não hesitaria em vir.

- Como quiser.

Syaoran estava em seu escritório, ainda admirando aquela foto.

"Céus o que está acontecendo? Como ela consegue exercer esse poder sobre mim, eu nunca a vi antes... não sei nem ao menos o seu nome."

Alguém abre a porta.

- Com licença Se... Syaoran, o senhor Tang está lhe aguardando.

- Pois não, deixe-o entrar.

Ela fez mesura e se afastou para que o senhor pudesse entrar no escritório.

- Li!

- Tang!Como vai?

Iun Tang, é o detetive particular da família Li há anos. É um dos mais prestigiados do ramo, conhecido como o "cão farejador".

- Vou muito bem caro Li. Mas a propósito, qual o motivo de sua solicitude.

- Bem, irei precisar de seus serviços.

Tang arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Do que se trata? Alguém anda desviando dinheiro da empresa?

- Não meu caro amigo – Syaoran riu divertido, voltando ao seu semblante normal – Na verdade é algo bem mais interessante.

- Hum...

- Vou direto ao ponto – deu a foto da revista para o homem – Está vendo esta garota?

- Bom. Ela é bonita – arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, olhando para o jovem rapaz – Mas o que ela tem haver?

- Tudo.

- Tudo? Seja mais direto Li.

- Bom – Syaoran entrelaçou os dedos e colocando atrás da cabeça, ficando mais atrás na poltrona – É muito simples. Quero que descubra tudo o que puder sobre essa garota.


	3. A garota da foto

Cap. 2

- Tente virar o rosto mais para a esquerda – ordenava o fotografo.

- Assim?

- Perfeito Kinomoto.

E se fez um _click._

Era mais um dia de trabalho para Sakura. Uma bateria de fotos e maquiagem. Estava tirando fotos para a campanha de uma grife de roupas femininas. Trabalha na agência _Angels_, onde a maioria das modelos era japonesa. Após ter terminado a seção de fotos dirigiu-se até Andrew, um fotografo inglês que já morava em Hong Kong á algum tempo.

- E aí como ficaram as fotos?

- Ficaram ótimas! Suas expressões ficaram bem naturais.

- Acha que o pessoal da D'ior vai gostar?

- E você ainda pergunta?

A jovem ficou um pouco corada com o elogio.

- Pára né Andrew, assim você me deixa sem graça!

Inesperadamente ela sente um flash de luz na sua cara.

- Ei, por que você fez isso? – dizia dando algumas risadas.

- Você fica tão bonitinha quando está sem graça.

E os dois trocavam gargalhadas divertidas até serem interrompidos por alguém.

- Kinomoto poderia vir até o meu escritório?

- Pois não senhora Daidouji?

Ela saiu logo atrás de uma bela senhora alta que usava um corte de cabelo curto muito elegante. Sakura parecia um tanto desconfiada.

"Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Sentiu um pequeno calafrio no corpo quando adentrou no escritório daquela mulher. Sonomi sentou em sua cadeira e pediu que Sakura fizesse o mesmo. Ela estranhou a expressão da menina.

- Algum problema?

- Não, nadinha... eh, por que me chamou?

- Ora Sakura, tenho recebido ligações de vários clientes nesses últimos dias...

- E...

- Eles falaram de você...

- De mim?

- Claro! Muitos falaram sobre as fotos que você fez para o lançamento daquele perfume. Eles querem você.

- Hã?

- Não compreende? Eles estão interessados no seu trabalho – terminou Sonomi com um sorriso no rosto.

- É...é serio? Eu sou tão boa assim?

Somoni ria divertida.

- Ah Sakurinha, só você mesmo para me divertir, se ao menos minha fosse assim...

- A Tomoyo ?

- É... mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Amanhã mesmo você já tem um outro serviço para uma joalheria da cidade junto com a Akizuki.

- A Nakuru? – Sakura esboçou uma pequena careta, ela e Nakuru nunca se deram bem – Tem certeza?

- Ora, umas fotos não vão doer muito.

- Tem razão. Muito obrigada senhora Daidouji.

- Por favor, me chame de Sonomi, esse "senhora" me deixa mais velha.

Sakura achou graça do comentário, fez uma breve mesura e se retirou da sala.

Caminha alegremente naquele fim de tarde, parecia uma criança que acabava de ganhar um presente. Afinal estaria agora sendo finalmente reconhecida, nem a própria Sakura imaginara algo assim, pois desde pequena sempre fora magricela, de pernas compridas, seus seios só haviam aparecido depois de muitas de suas colegas terem menstruado pela primeira vez, aos 14 anos e só mênstruo aos dezesseis. Depois daí sua aparência mudou bruscamente, antes era reta como uma tábua e logo ficou com curvas perfeitas. Desde os dezoito anos já trabalhava em pequenos serviços de modelo fotográfica, até ser convidada para trabalhar em Hong Kong, onde vive atualmente. E agora com seus 20 anos vive o começo de uma nova fase na carreira profissional.

Um filme passava em sua cabeça, sorria de lado sentindo a brisa do vento enquanto acabava de entrar na pensão.

- O que houve Kinomoto ? – Falou a velha Mong com sua cara emburrada.

Sakura simplesmente pegou a velha e começou a dançar de um lado para o outro. A velha parecia assustada.

- O que deu em você menina? Ficou apaixonada?

- Eu estou tão feliz! – disse isso dando um beijo na bochecha da velha.

Saiu subindo as escadas em uma velocidade espantosa.

Mas Sakura nunca perceberia que alguém por pura coincidência a havia a observado quando esta havia entrado na pensão.

"Ora, ora..."

Tang comia seu yakisoba alegremente, em frente à uma barraquinha, ainda moendo o plano maluco de seu cliente.

"Acho que ele ficou tempo demais sem mulheres, já deve ter lhe o juízo." Pensava divertido.

Mas algo faz com que ele quase engasgue com o macarrão.

- Tudo bem senhor?

- Sim... – " Por Kami"respondeu sem tirar os olhos da figura feminina que passava no outro lado da rua, acompanhando-a até a mesma adentrar num pequeno prédio. Olhou rapidamente para a foto que havia guardado em seu bolso. Não tinha mais dúvidas de que eram a mesma pessoa. Terminou de engolir o último fio de macarrão que estava fora da boca.

"Ora, ora..."

Syaoran estava jantando com sua mãe.

- Como seu dia querido.

- Melhor impossível mamãe. Apesar de um pouco atarefado.

- Tem lido os jornais?

- É – deu um suspiro – falam sempre a mesma coisa.

- Precisa se casar logo, aí eles largam do seu pé.

- Eu sei, mas é complicado...

A mãe olhou para o filho com certo carinho.

- Desculpe querido, não queria tocar no assunto, sei que você não gosta de falar a respeito.

- Tudo bem mãe...

De repente o celular toca, fazendo Syaoran pular da cadeira, sua solta uma discreta risadinha, a cena havia sido engraçada.

"Tang?!" Por um momento seu rosto iluminou.

- Só um momentinho mãe...

Ele caminhou para fora da sala de jantar.

- Fala logo, estou jantando com a minha mãe.

- Desculpe caro Li, mas compreenda que esta ligação repentina valerá a pena.

- Seja mais direto homem.

- Eu a vi.

- O QUÊ! – baixando um pouco a voz – Você a viu? Onde?

- Parece até ironia meu caro, mas ela mora perto justamente da barraquinha de yakisoba onde eu costumo ir.

- ....

- Senhor?

- Isso... isso é fantástico! Facilita as coisas.

- É o meu trabalho.

- Pois Tang, quero que descubra o quanto antes aonde ela trabalha, o que faz, do que gosta. Quero a rotina dela com detalhes.

- _Detalhes, _sr. Li?

- Não banque o engraçadinho comigo.

- Oh não, é brincadeirinha. Conte comigo, logo,logo o senhor saberá o nome dela. Mas Li, por que está fazendo tudo isso?

- Ora, preciso dessas informações para poder executar meu plano.

- Plano?!

- Plano. Eu estou disposto a conquistar a aquela garota, custe o que custar.


	4. Algo inesperado, o desfile e o início

Cap. 4

Sakura desce as escadas tão rápido que incrível de se admirar de como ela não tropeça entre os degrais. Com uma bolsa do lado e um casaco do outro, sai voando pelo corredor passando pela senhora Mong, fazendo os cabelos da velha voarem.

- Se não dormisse tanto não estaria atrasada agora – disse com costumeiro ar rabugento.

- Ai ai ai! Tenho uma sessão de fotos pra agora! – não prestara atenção no que a velha dissera – Acho que vou ter pegar um táxi.

Fechou a porta sem dizer tchau para ninguém.

- Tchau pra você também – falou a velha – Jovens!

Já no lado de fora Sakura sai com passos largos até a calçada erguendo um dos braços.

- Táxi!

Um carro para ao seu lado. E ela entra em seguida.

- Para onde senhorita?

- Me deixe no Gland Plaza, por favor.

O táxi então seguiu seu caminho. Há alguns metros atrás um homem e sua inseparável câmera fotográfica estavam dentro de um carro.

- Bom, lá vou eu.

Ele deu a partida indo atrás do táxi aonde estava a jovem Sakura. Já se havia passado dois meses desde que Tang a observava. Em poucos dias ele já havia descoberto algumas coisas sobre ela: era modelo fotográfica, trabalhava de segunda à sábado na Agencia Angels. Saia quase todos os dias atrasada e de preferência pegava táxi com muita freqüência, andava olhando para os pés, sempre mexia com a franja do cabelo, usava roupas delicadas de tom alegre e colorido, gostava de comida chinesa e sorvete de chocolate, alem de descobrir que ele era estrangeira – em um desses dias ele disfarçadamente pediu uma informação para Sakura que falhou miseravelmente com seu mandarim ruim, deixando amostra seu sotaque japonês. Sim ela era japonesa, e realmente muito bonita por sinal. Talvez agora compreendesse as intenções de seu chefinho. E por fim descobriu que ela se chamava Sakura Kinomoto e que trabalhava com a renomada e ex-modelo japonesa Sonomi Daidouji.

De fato conseguir tantas informações em um período não tão muito longo era uma das especialidades de Tang, o cara era um eximeo observador, não deixava escapara nenhum detalhe sequer. Já havia se acostumado com a rotina da jovem modelo, ela realmente era previsível para ele agora.

Um homem de cabelos lisos azulados e óculos caminhava até uma sala de reuniões das Corporações Li, deu uma discreta batida na porta.

- Hiiraguizawa!

- Como vai Li?

- Eu vou bem?

Os dois se cumprimentam e sentam em seguida.

- Esteve em Londres nas últimas semanas?

- Sim, tive que cuidar de alguns contratos e as últimas papeladas para a transferência de uma filial aqui em Hong Kong.

- Não vai mais para Londres?

- Não.

- É por algum motivo em especial?

Eriol deu um de seus sorrisos enigmáticos.

- Hum... quando você ri assim. O que está escondendo Eriol?

- Vou me casar.

Syaoran deu uma risada divertida mas olhou para a cara do amigo que continuava a sorrir-lhe daquele jeito.

- É alguma brincadeira? Você não tem cara de vai casar com alguém um dia.

- Tem razão, eu me divertir muito nos tempos de faculdade, mas agora – deu uma pausa e sorriu de novo – é pra valer mesmo.

- Puxa, estou impressionado com você Eriol. Mas e aí, que é ela?

- Tomoyo Daidouji. É uma jovem estilista profissional.

- Por acaso ela filha daquela ex-modelo Sonomi?

- Na mosca. Não me diga que já a conhesse?

- Só em fotos, não pessoalmente.

Eriol então entrega um convite para Syaoran que olha para o pequeno envelope surpreso.

- Pera aí, não me diga que isso aqui já é...

- Não seu bobo, é apenas um convite para o lançamento da grife dela hoje.

- Hoje?

- Sim. E não me adianta dizer que vai está ocupado, já consultei sua secretária, ela me disse que você está disponível.

"Juni"

- Mas...

- Nem mas e nem meio mas, meu caro, você vai e ponto final. Nem que eu tenha que te carregar por aí.

- Eriol... não.

- Não o quê? Um evento de moda não vai te fazer mal.

Syaoran fez uma cara de nojo.

No camarim as modelos se preparavam para o grande momento. Eram maquiadores e modelos andando para todos os lados, maquia aqui, ajusta ali, tudo nos mínimos detalhes para o grande evento do lançamento de Tomoyo Daidouji como estilista. Em meio a tantos burburinhos uma jovem garota de olhos verdes se maquiava em frente ao espelho do camarim, estava ansiosa: seria seu primeiro desfile na passarela, ah se seu pai e seu irmão pudessem estar ali para vê-la agora. Talvez a pequena Tomoeda inteira estaria orgulhosa por ela.

- Se continuar suando desse jeito vai borrar toda a sua maquiagem – disse Nakuru com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Me desculpe Akizuki, mas não tenho tempo para falar com você agora – Sakura nem se quer olhou para ela, senão teria vista a cara contorcida de raiva que ela fazia, ao imaginar a cena, sorriu de lado.

Nakuru era bonita mas muito azeda, para Sakura, ela não passava de um rosto bonito que sabia desfilar muito bem.

- Muito bem meninas! – gritou Sonomi batendo as mãos – Está na hora! Todas em seus postos, exceto você Kinomoto.

- Eu?

As demais modelos saíram ficando apenas Sakura e Sonomi acompanhada de Tomoyo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não há o que se preocupar Sakura, Tomoyo quer apenas falar com você.

Tomoyo foi logo direta.

- Quero que use as melhores peças da minha coleção.

- Hoooooeee!

Eriol e Syaoran haviam acabado de chegar no desfile. Um alegre Eriol e um Syaoran visivelmente emburrado.

- Eriol....

- Relaxa Li, não vai doer nada...

De repente ao ser visto, o jovem empresário viu-se cercado de fotógrafos e _papparazis_.

- Era só o que me faltava... – disse entre dentes sorrindo falsamente.

- Não vai faltar o que falar no jornal de amanhã – dizia Eriol com um sorriso matreiro.

- Cala a boca!

- Ah, lá está ela! Querida !

Uma jovem de cabelos negros e olhos cor violeta sorriem de volta para Eriol.

- Eriol!

Ela vai em direção a ele e os dois trocam beijos apaixonados. Um prato cheio para os fotógrafos.

Syaoran olha tudo aquilo impressionado, os dois pombinhos nem pareciam ligar para as câmeras, ele discretamente puxa a manga da blusa do rapaz.

- Ei Eriol...

Os dois finalmente se afastam para recuperar o fôlego, e finalmente olham para Li.

- Ah, sim. Amor este Syaoran Li, um grande amigo meu.

- Olá, Tomoyo Daidouji. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- O prazer é todo meu senhorita Daidouji.

- Eriol me falou muito de você, disse que você está precisando de uma namorada – ela falou naturalmente.

Syaoran mandou um olhar assassino para Eriol que sorriu instantaneamente.

- Se quiser, eu posso te apresentar pra minhas amigas.

Ele deu um olhar mais assassino ainda para o amigo.

- O que estamos esperando, vamos – Eriol deu um de seus braços para Tomoyo que encaixou o dela.

Chegando próximo das cadeiras, Tomoyo se despediu dos rapazes.

- Queria muito sentar com vocês, mas o dever me chama – deu um selinho no noivo e saiu rapidamente.

Ao sentarem na área vip, Syaoran dá uma discreta puxada na manga da blusa de Eriol, chegando bem próximo de seu ouvido:

- _Você me paga_....

Eriol apenas riu daquela maneira enigmática, deixando o chinês mais irritado ainda, afinal até a noiva de seu melhor amigo estava à par de sua "solteirice".

O desfile transcorria normalmente, as pessoas ficavam admiradas com o estilo e a criatividade singular de Tomoyo. Com certeza ela iria bombar.

Syaoran parecia entediado, bastava ficar de mau humor para perder o interesse por qualquer coisa, Eriol reparou a cara feia do amigo.

- Desmancha essa cara Li.

Syaoran apenas olhou de volta para o amigo, serrando os olhos, mais raivoso ainda.

- É agora Sakura - disse Tomoyo – Está preparada?

- Ai e se eu tropeçar?

- Você não vai tropeçar, é a sua primeira vez, vai lá e arrasa! – Tomoyo concluiu dando um leve empurrãozinho nela.

Sakura cambaleou um pouco e finalmente ficou em frente a luz da passarela.

"É agora." Respirou fundo e começou a andar.

Syaoran que até então parecia entediado, se vê surpreso com a aparição de Sakura, num ímpeto ele ficou ereto na cadeira, e seus olhos estavam arregalados e brilhavam. Era a segunda vez que ele a vira, mas agora não em foto, mas ao vivo e a cores. Estava elegantemente vestida com uma roupa branca, os cabelos presos deixando alguns fios caídos, caminha graciosamente. Ele parecia um garotinho fitando uma bola muito bonita, só conseguiu balbuciar algo muito baixo:

- É ela....

Estava sentado, sua mesa revirada de papéis e documentos, brincava com um lápis nos dedos fitando algum lugar. Syaoran recordava alguns momentos da noite anterior

_**Flashback**_

_- Tomoyo eu queria falar com você._

_- O que foi Li?_

_- Quem é aquela garota?_

_- Aquela que te fez arrepiar de cima abaixo – intrometeu-se Eriol com um sorriso zombeteiro._

_- Eriol!_

_- Que garota? – agora Tomoyo realmente ficou interessada._

_- Uma de olhos bem verdes._

_Tomoyo pensou um pouco e logo se recordou._

_- Ah, você deve esta se referindo a Sakura._

_- Sakura... _

_- Ela é nova, foi a primeira vez que ela desfilou na passarela. Ela trabalha com a minha mã quê?_

_- Eh, por nada._

_Eriol não resistiu._

_- Que nada o cacete. Você se interessou nela não foi?_

_- C-cala a boca!_

_**Fim do flashback**_

Alguém bate na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu – disse a pessoa atrás da porta.

- Entre Tang.

Um baixo e largo entrou sem cerimônias sentando na cadeira em frente a de Li.

- Você demorou.

- Oras, o senhor pediu uma busca minuciosa.

- Que seja, o que conseguiu? Porque o nome dela eu já sei: Sakura Kinomoto.

- Como foi que soube?

- Eu a vi em um desfile ontem. Ela trabalha com a mãe da noiva do meu amigo.

- Entendo. Bom mas fora isso, o senhor sabe mais alguma coisa ou meu trabalho foi em vão?

- Claro que não! Não seja bobo. Foram meras coincidências.

Tang sorriu satisfeito, retirando um pasta cheia de fotos e papéis com anotações e entregou para Li, que começou a olhar tudo detalhadamente.

- Nossa, ela é impressionante - ela olhava as fotos de um jeito terno – e fofinha também.

- Ainda vai executar seu _plano _meu caro chefinho?

- Pode apostar que sim caro amigo.

Tang arqueou as sobrancelhas. Syaoran deu um sorriso misterioso.

- Amanhã mesmo a senhorita Kinomoto terá uma bela surpresa.


	5. Cama de rosas

Cap. 5

- Quer dizer que agora a Sakurinha se tornou uma modelo completa – dizia Andrew enquanto colocava uma batata frita na boca.

- Mais ou menos – falou Sakura enquanto degustava sua salada.

- Você é sempre modesta sabia? Mas mudando de assunto, aquilo que você contou da Tomoyo, era verdade?

- Era... ela disse simplesmente que havia uma sintonia perfeita entre mim e os modelitos dela.

- Mas sabe que eu também concordo com ela? Você estava perfeita ontem, precisava ver a cara da Akizuki.

- Puxa, é uma pena que eu tenha perdido – os dois caíram na gargalhada.

- Olá Sakura ! Como vai Andrew?

- Olá Tomoyo – responderam em uníssono.

Tomoyo então sentou na cadeira ao lado de Sakura, colocando seu prato na mesa.

- Posso comer com vocês?

- Claro, fique a vontade.

Andrew deu início a uma nova conversa.

- E então Tomoyo, seu lançamento foi um espetáculo, tudo mundo ficou falando.

- Legal saber. Realmente foi perfeito, mas teve outra coisa que chamou mais a atenção.

Sakura que até então estava calada, apenas brincava com um restinho de alface que tinha no prato.

- O quê?

- Ora, o que seria? – olhou para Sakura com uma feição risonha – Você Sakura-chan!

- Hoooeee.... eu? – ela apontou para si mesma – Andrew disse a mesma coisa. Mas por que diz isto?

- Bem, porque um dos amigos do meu noivo ficou _interessado_ em você. – Tomoyo chegou mais perto de seu ouvido – E digo mais. Ele é uma gracinha.

Sakura ficou instantaneamente envergonhada, suas bochechas estavam rosadas. O que fez Tomoyo e Andrew trocarem alguns risinhos.

- Ficou com vergonha? Por acaso tem algum namorado?

- N-não...

- Não? Então que tal se eu te apresentasse pra ele?

- Ai que isso! Imagina Tomoyo, eu não tenho tempo pra essas coisas.

Uma moça de cabelos lisos e óculos no rosto se aproxima do grupo.

- Oi meninas! Olá Andrew – neste ela deposita um selinho.

- Olá querida.

- Como vai Naoko? – cumprimentaram Sakura e Tomoyo.

Naoko Yanagisawa, era assistente de Sonomi e namorada de Andrew, mora na mesma pensão que Sakura.

- Meninas eu vou ter que deixar vocês agora – disse Andrew enlaçando-se no braço de Naoko – vamos amor?

- Claro. Tchau meninas!

- Tchau Naoko!

Tomoyo ainda queria continuar com "aquela" conversa.

- Como assim não tem tempo pra essas coisas?

Sakura quase se engasgou, fazendo Tomoyo rir um pouco.

- Não precisa ficar assim Sakura-chan. Um encontro, e só.

- Não, não é isso. E que... eu nunca...tive um namorado, sabe? – parecia que Sakura estava prestes a ter um ataque fulminante.

- Oras, só isso?

- Hoe, só isso... não imagina o quanto eu sofri no colegial. Ninguém queria namorar comigo.

- Isso não é problema! Olhe para você agora: está linda, com certeza devem existir muitos admiradores que gostariam de namorar com você.

As duas ainda continuavam a conversa, enquanto saiam do refeitório da agencia, indo para o local de trabalho.

- Acho Sakura que você deveria acreditar mais em se mesma, não se inferiorize tanto.

- Bem, talvez você esteja certa.

- Ótimo! E então? Toparia aquele convite de que eu te falei?

- Hoe... mas...

- Com licença, por acaso você é a senhorita Kinomoto?

- Sou eu, pois não?

O rapaz então lhe entregou um enorme e belo ramalhete de rosas vermelhas e um cartão.

- Eh .... é para mim? – ela olhava aquelas flores com olhos sobre-saltados.

- Sim. Poderia assinar aqui, por favor?

- C-claro!

Ela assinou o papel rapidamente e continuou a examinar as rosas, elas eram perfeitas e grandes,com certeza a pessoa que lhe deu as escolheu com o maior cuidado.

- Viu o que eu disse? – Tomoyo deu-lhe uma cutucada no braço – o que está esperando? Vê de quem é o cartão.

Sakura pegou o cartãozinho que estava dentro do buquê e abriu para ver o que estava escrito.

_Querida Sakura _

_Flores para uma linda flor. Escolhi cada uma dessas rosas pensando em você. Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, tu estás sempre a habitar em meus pensamentos. Desculpe mas não pude deixar de notar os orbes verdes mais lindos e perfeitos que eu já vi em toda a minha existência._

_PS: Um admirador_

Sakura perdeu até o fôlego, Tomoyo ficou boquiaberta.

- Você não faz idéia de que seja?

- Não...

- Não é demais! Agora você tem um admirador secreto Sakura-chan!

- Eu tenho?

Sakura chegou na pensão segurando o buquê que havia ganhado, ainda estava tentando computar em seu cérebro que seria a pessoa que havia lhe mandando o buquê, e no final não conseguia chegar a conclusão alguma.

- Kinomoto, parece que hoje é o seu dia de ganhar presentes – disse a senhora Mong, segurando um outro buquê, porém mais belo ainda, com lindas rosas amarelas, vermelhas, lilás e cor-de-rosa.

- Hoe. Mais uma.

Pegou ansiosamente, procurando pelo cartãozinho e leu.

_Sakurinha_

_Sou eu de novo. Espero que tenha gostado destas rosas coloridas, pois tenho mais uma surpresinha pra você. Curiosa? Então por que não sobe até o seu quarto?_

_PS:Seu admirador secreto._

"Ele me chamou de Sakurinha? Que meigo?"

Perguntando-se o que haveria em seu quarto Sakura correu rapidamente, subindo as escadas, e por fim abrindo a porta de seu quarto. Perdeu o ar por alguns segundos.

- Hoe... eu não acredito.

Seu estava repleto de rosas coloridas. Havia pétalas e mais pétalas espalhadas por todo o chão do quarto. Buquês em cima de sua penteadeira, perto do note book, sua cama havia sido coberta por varias rosas, amarelas,brancas,vermelhas, lilases.

- Eu ... – não conseguia dizer nada, apenas olhava para o seu quarto – eu não acredito que ele fez tudo isso.

"Só para mim? Mas por quê?

Sakura colocou seus olhos em uma linda caixinha de bombons com um outro cartãozinho em cima da cama, caminhou até ele retirando-lhe do envelope.

_Bela Sakura_

_Espero não ter te assustado. Deve ter sido uma surpresa e tanto. Mas essa era mesmo a minha intenção. Enchi seu quarto de rosas das mais diversas cores só para você. Se pudesse, colheria as flores do mundo inteiro só para dar a você, doce flor. _

_PS: Seu admirador secreto_

Sakura abraçou o cartãozinho, se deitando sobre a cama. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Fitava o teto abobalhada.

"Nyah... ele sabe ser bem romântico... quem será afinal?"

Em pouco tempo deixou-se adormecer em sua caminha rodeada de rosas. 


	6. O primeiro contato

_Cap. 6_

Sakura abriu seus olhos lentamente, achava que aquilo tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Mas quando se deu conta, a aquela enorme porção de flores ainda estava em todo o seu quarto.

- Foi de verdade – falou mais para dentro do que para fora. Sorria internamente.

- E então Tang, como foi?

- Tudo nos conformes, caro chefinho. A essa hora ela ainda deve está suspirando e tentando imaginar quem será que lhe deu tantas rosas. Entretanto, não foi fácil burlar aquela velha rabugenta, mas eu usei meus meios estratégicos, se é que me entende.

_Flashback_

_- O quê? Sinto muito senhor, mas eu não permito a entrada de estranhos nos quartos dos moradores._

_- Eu sei minha cara, mas acredite é por uma boa causa, em nome do amor – disse Tang apontando para os homens que traziam vários buquês de rosas – precisamos de sua humilde ajuda – disse isso e em seguida tirando um bolinho de dinheiro – Pense bem, meu patrão sabe recompensar muito bem...._

_Mong olhou para o dinheiro e depois sorriu maliciosamente._

_Tang alargou o seu sorriso ainda mais._

_- Podemos chegar a um acordo – disse a velha por fim._

_Fim do flashback_

- No fim das contas eu consegui convencer a vovó.

Syaoran sorriu satisfeito. Deu um olhada rápida no monitor para checar as horas.

- Bem, caro Tang, está dispensado por hoje. Tenho um almoço com Eriol e a noiva dele.

- Por acaso não é aquela com a sua "garota" trabalha?

- É ela sim – vestiu o paletó que estava em cima da mesa – Até logo.

- Até logo patrão.

- OMG! Sakura-chan! Ele fez isso?

- Sim! Quando eu abrir a porta do quarto fiquei pasma, havia flores para todos os lados.

- Que romântico.

- Confesso até que eu senti uma pontinha de inveja – falou Naoko – quem me dera se o Andrew fizesse isso comigo.

Tomoyo parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa.

- Ah é mesmo! Já ia me esquecendo, tenho que ir almoçar com o Eriol e o Li. Sakura-chan não gostaria de ir comigo?

- Bom, eu não sei... eu...

- Já marcou com alguém?

- Não, hoje eu to sozinha.

- Então almoça comigo! Gosta de comida italiana?

- Gosto.

- Então vamos.

As duas então se despedem das outras colegas e sem para fora da agência.

- Lá está ele, Eriol! – Tomoyo fez um sinal com a mão, as duas garotas haviam acabado de chegar no restaurante.

Um simpático rapaz de óculos caminhou em direção as duas.

- Olá querida – os dois se beijaram carinhosamente.

- Eriol essa aqui é a Sakura Kinomoto. Ela é modelo e trabalha na agência da mamãe.

- Prazer Sakura, eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa.

- O prazer é todo meu Eriol. Espero que não se importe.

- Que isso, sem problemas.

Tomoyo olhava para os lados.

- O que foi querida?

- Cadê o Li?

- Ele já está lá na mesa. Acompanhem-me, por favor.

Os três jovens caminharam até uma mesa onde havia um rapaz que olhava distraído para dentro de seu note book.

- Ei Li deixa isso aí pra depois. A Tomoyo já chegou, e com uma amiga.

- Ah claro – Syaoran desligou o seu computador portátil e se levantou da cadeira a fim de cumprimentar as duas moças. Só que ele não imaginava que a "amiga" era Sakura. Ele ficou mudo por alguns segundos ao fitá-la, quando recobrou os sentidos rapidamente.

- Como vai Tomoyo?

- Vou bem obrigada.

E então fitou Sakura novamente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la senhorita Kinomoto – mandou-lhe um de seus galantes sorrisos.

- C-como sabe o meu nome? – ela arregalou os orbes verdes.

- Assiste ao seu desfile – fez uma pausa – e cá entre nós, a senhorita estava encantadora.

Sakura ficou vermelha com o galanteio, só então pode prestar mais atenção ao rapaz, ele era alto, usava um terno preto, tinha os cabelos desalinhados e rebeldes e os olhos castanhos, porém profundos e penetrantes.

- Ah que falta de educação a minha! Deixe que me apresente – fez uma breve reverencia – Sou Syaoran Li.

- É um prazer sr. Li.

Os quatro jovens se sentam a mesa. Logo Eriol chama um garçom para fazerem alguns pedidos.

- Pois não o que vão querer?

**- Eu vou querer uma macarronada com almôndegas – disse Tomoyo.**

- **Eu aceitaria um Fettuccine à Carbonara de Camarões. – falou Eriol.**

**- Já eu vou pedir um Raviolli – disse Sakura.**

**- Acho que também vou querer um Raviolli – Syaoran falou por fim dando uma piscadela para Sakura deixando-a um pouco envergomhada.**

**Tomoyo aproveitou para cochichar no ouvido dela.**

**- Era do Li que eu tava falando naquele dia.**

**- Hoe...**

**Syaoran olhava constantemente para Sakura, e isso Tomoyo podia perceber claramente, chegou a ter a imaginar coisas em sua cabeça, mas preferiu guardar suas hipóteses para uma outra hora. Syaoran lhe fez uma pergunta em japonês o que deixou a jovem muito surprêsa.**

** - O senhor fala japonês?! **

**- Além de outros cinco... – ele ainda nem havia triscado no raviolli – sabe como é, trabalhar com pessoas de outros lugares...mas a propósito senhorita Kinomoto – Li a fitava com os orbes ambarinos – há quanto tempo trabalha como modelo?**

**- Há uns dois anos.**

**- E o que fazia antes?**

**- Morava com papai e onii-chan.**

**Li ficava mais encantado com ela, gostava do jeito de menininha, principalmente de sua simplicidade. Sakura do contrário se sentia retraída, sabia que o rapaz de cabelos castanhos à sua frente estava tentando flertar com ela, o que deixava mais constrangida. Após o almoço ambos voltaram para os seus trabalhos.**

**- Parece que vai cair a maior chuva lá fora – Li olhava para o lado de fora da janela do escritório, vendo seu próprio reflexo.**

**" Ela é bem tímida para uma modelo, eu gosto de disso." Lembrava de como Sakura fazia todo o possível para se esquivar dos olhares dele. "De qualquer forma, acho que ela nunca desconfiaria de mim." Sorriu de lado e sentou novamente em sua cadeira.**

**21:30**

**Chovia pesadamente, e Syaoran ainda estava no escritório, já havia dispensado a senhora Juni. Fechou o note book, olhando para o relógio.**

**- Bom, deu minha hora.**

**- Droga! Tinha que chover assim logo agora!**

**Sakura havia ficado no trabalho até mais tarde que o normal. O problema é que ela havia esquecido o guarda chuva, e agora caminhava toda ensopada em direção ao ponto de táxi. **

**Já era noite, ainda por cima chovendo daquele jeito. Sakura estava quase no ponto quando um carro passa ao seu lado, jogando uma porção de lama em sua roupa. Ótimo, agora além de molhada, ela estava suja de lama.**

**- IMBECIL! NÃO SABE ANDAR DE CARRO NÃO?!!**

**O carro parou bruscamente, dando marcha ré, parando ao lado de Sakura, a porta do carro se abre revelando alguém que Sakura menos esperava. **

**- Senhor Li ?! **

Cap. 7

Vamos refrescar vossa memória:

_Anteriormente em PS: Seu admirador secreto_

_Nossa adorável Sakurinha andava toda molhadinha na calçada até o ponto de táxi, quando um carro passar por ela jogando-lhe um monte de lama. Irritada ela xinga o motorista:_

_- _**_IMBECIL! NÃO SABE ANDAR DE CARRO NÃO?!!_**

**_Mas para a surpresa de nossa card captor ops! Quero dizer modelo, a pessoa que sai de dentro do carro era ninguém mais ninguém menos que:_**

**_- Sr. Li ?!_**

**_(música de suspense)_**

**Tá agora chega, vamos continuar a história.**

**- Senhor Li ?! – Sakura colocara a mão na boca.**

**Assim que a viu, Syaoran ficou desesperado e foi até ela. Como pode ter sido tão idiota! Se não corresse da forma que correu não teria molhado Sakura daquele jeito, logo ela.**

**- Me perdoe senhorita Kinomoto! – Ele chegou mais perto dela, pronto agora os dois estavam molhados.**

**- Tudo bem eu já...**

**- Não. Muito pelo contrário, eu faço questão de levá-la até o meu apartamento para que seque as suas roupas e tome um chocolate quente – e ele não tinha malícia no que dizia, estava realmente preocupado.**

**- Hoeee! No seu... apartamento, não precisa.**

**- Como não, se ficar aqui vai pegar um resfriado. Vamos eu insisto.**

**Ela o olhava com desconfiança.**

**- Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com a senhorita. ****_Eu prometo_** – falou a última parte com firmeza na voz.

Sakura olhou em seus olhos e viu que ele não mentia.

- Ta bom.

Li então abri a porta para que ela entrasse no carro, logo depois entrou em seguida.

Syaoran olhava para Sakura de esguelha, pode perceber que ela havia se encolhido mais que o normal, parecia inofensiva, indefesa, vulnerável.

- Tudo bem, não vou te morder.

- Não é isso, é que ... – se encolhia mais ainda – eu ... eu nunca entrei num apartamento de homem sozinha antes.

Ele pode notar o rubor dela, de como ela ficava bonitinha daquele jeito. Então seria a primeira vez que ela iria a um apartamento de um rapaz, sorriu satisfeito por ter sido logo com ele.

- Olha, lá tem uma secadora, a gente seca as suas roupas e assim que elas ficarem secas eu te levo pra sua casa. Tá bom – olhou-a de um jeito terno e carinhoso.

- Obrigada.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento do rapaz, Syaoran toca a campainha, deixando Sakura intrigada.

- Acho que estava imaginando que eu morava sozinho – ele lhe sorriu gentilmente.

A pobre moça se sentiu envergonhada por ter imaginado coisas precipitadamente.

- Me desculpe.

- Ora, imagine! Eu é que te devo desculpas...

A porta se abriu, revelando-se um senhor já de idade, com semblante muito gentil.

- Bem vindo Jovem Syaoran.

- Como vai Wei – virou-se para Sakura – vamos entre.

Sakura entrou logo atrás de Li, parecia um pouco sem graça, devido ao estado de sua aparência.

- Quem é esta simpática jovem?

- Sou Sakura Kinomoto. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Eu sou Wei, o mordomo do sr, Li. O prazer é todo meu.

- Eu acabei deixando a senhorita Kinomoto encharcada de lama com o meu carro – ele olhou de relance para ela – e então eu resolvi que devo reparar esse pequeno erro.

- Não precisava se preocupar.

- Mas como é teimosinha – disse Li divertido – Wei, poderia acompanhar a senhorita Kinomoto até o meu quarto para que ela possa tomar um banho quente. Depois separe algumas roupas quentes para ela.

Wei acompanhou Sakura até o quarto de Syaoran.

- Por aqui senhorita, caso precise de alguma coisa é só me chamar que eu irei atendê-la.

- Muito obrigada Wei-san.

Após fechar a porta do quarto, Sakura dá uma breve olhada no quarto de Syaoran, era espaçoso e confortável. Havia uma cama grande e espaçosa, com um lençol e travesseiros verdes com detalhes em dourado, assim como a cortina da janela. As paredes tinham um tom levemente acinzentado e os móiveis eram de cor de tabaco, por fim ela entrou na suíte dele, era ampla e aconchegante, também com detalhes em verde.

"Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto de verde, é até engraçado."

- Bom, vamos ao que interessa – tirou suas roupas molhadas e foi tomar banho.

Sakura se olhava no espelho, estava usando o roupão de banho dele que havia sido separado para ela, era um pouco grande, tinha a cor verde e um nome bordado no lado direito: Li. Ela saiu do quarto enquanto secava seu cabelo com a toalha.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

Sakura quase deu um pulo de susto ao ver Syaoran já tomado a banho, vestindo um suéter verde e uma calça marrom.

- Desculpe, assustei você?

- Não tudo bem – ela olhou para ele – Aonde tomou banho?

- No banheiro do Wei. Venha, deve estar com fome não é?

Sakura ia lhe dizer algo, porém seu estomago foi mais rápido.

- RONC!

A menina ficou ruborizada, Syaoran deu uma breve risadinha, quando:

- ROOONNNC!

Agora os dois trocavam risadas.

- Parece que o seu estomago não é o único que fala por aqui – Syaoran muda de assunto – A senhorita gosta de comida chinesa?

- Claro, eu adoro!

- Que bom. Wei preparou um rápido jantar para nós.

Os dois se dirigiam até a sala de jantar, Sakura olhou pasma para a mesa, tão chique e arrumada.

- Não precisava ter se preocupado tanto.

- Pelo contrário, nós Li, gostamos de fazer tudo com capricho.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa. Degustando a comida.

- Um, isso aqui tá uma delicia, obrigada senhor Wei.

- Não tem de quê senhorita.

Os dois jovem começaram a conversar enquanto comiam, Sakura contava a Syaoran como ela havia chegado em Hong Kong, as dificuldades que tivera no início e a saudade da família, já Syaoran ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Mas e você Li, o que você faz?

- Bom, eu sou empresário, trabalho na empresa da família.

- E como é a sua família?

- Bem, tenho a minha mãe e mais quatro irmãs mais velhas, todas já casadas.

- Puxa, quatro irmãs. E o seu pai.

- Ele morreu quando eu era bem pequeno.

- Ah desculpe, não devia ter perguntado...

- Tudo bem Sakura... eh quero dizer senhorita Kinomoto.

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, não tem problema.

- Bom, então gostaria que me chamasse pelo meu primeiro nome.

- Syaoran-kun?

- É.

- Então tá. Syaoran-kun?

- Oi?

- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

Os dois passaram quase a noite inteira conversando, perdendo completamente a noção da hora.

- Hoee! Já passou da uma e meia – disse olhando para o relógio da sala – e pra variar ainda chove muito lá fora.

- Tudo bem não se preocupe, você dorme lá no meu quarto.

- Hoe, mas e você Syaoran-kun?

- Eu durmo aqui na sala. O sofá é bem confortável.

- Mas...

- Sakura – ele colocou as suas mãos nos ombros dela – amanhã de manhã é domingo, você acorda um pouquinho mais tarde, toma um café, troca de roupa e aí eu te levo pra sua casa – dizia aquelas palavras calmamente, como se estivesse ditando uma receita de bolo.

- Tá bom...

- Agora vou te levar até o meu quarto, eu tenho que pegar umas cobertas e o meu pijama.

Sakura estava deitada na cama dele, como era macia e confortável. Realmente ter ido até o apartamento dele não fora algo ruim, afinal Li era atencioso e educado, um perfeito cavalheiro. Porém a única coisa que lhe martelava na cabeça era de como ela iria arranjar uma desculpa para a senhora Mong. Sem falar dos burburinhos de fofoca que com certeza terão entre as garotas da pensão. Prefiriu deixar isso de lado e adormeceu.

Syaoran foi dar uma rápida olhada em seu quarto, lá estava Sakura, dormindo tranquilamente. Parecia um ser frágil e delicado. Ele a olhava com carinho a garota que o fez se apaixonar à primeira vista.

"Bons sonhos Sakura."

Saiu fechando a porta bem devagar.

Cap.8

Ela abrira seus olhos lentamente, dando uma leve espreguiçada. Levantou ainda ficando sentada sobre a cama. Achou que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho. Pois havia dormido no apartamento de um rapaz – é claro que não havia ocorrido nada de mais -, sorriu internamente ao imaginar a cara que seu querido e ciumento onii-chan se a visse naquele momento. Touya sempre fora cuidadoso com a irmã, mesmo estando casado com sua esposa Kaho a cerca de três anos.

Olhou para o relógio, ainda eram oito horas da manhã, saiu da cama e foi em direção a sala, quando neste exato momento a porta do apartamento se abriu.

- Bom dia! Acordou cedo Sakura? – respondeu um Syaoran parcialmente suado. Trajando um agasalho cinza e um short preto até o joelho.

- O que houve? Está todo suado.

- Treino matinal.

Wei aparece na sala a fim de avisar sobre o café da manhã.

- Bom dia meus caros jovens. O café da manhã está quase pronto.

- Obrigado Wei. Sakura por que não vai logo tomar seu café.

- Mas e você?

- Eu vou tomar um banho, já estarei lá em seguida.

- OK.

Sakura estava terminando de se arrumar, suas roupas já haviam ficado secas e limpas.

Syaoran apenas a aguardava na sala. Assim que Sakura apareceu ele levantou do sofá rapidamente.

- Podemos ir?

- Uhum... Ah! – Sakura foi até Wei – Obrigada pela atenção Wei-san.

- Fico agradecido, espero vê-la de novo senhorita.

Sakura fez uma polida reverencia e em seguida foi até o lado de Syaoran.

- Vamos Syaoran-kun?

- Claro. Até mais tarde Wei.

- Até mais Jovem Syaoran.

E os dois saíram do apartamento.


	7. O apartamento do Li

Cap. 7

Vamos refrescar vossa memória:

_Anteriormente em PS: Seu admirador secreto_

_Nossa adorável Sakurinha andava toda molhadinha na calçada até o ponto de táxi, quando um carro passar por ela jogando-lhe um monte de lama. Irritada ela xinga o motorista:_

_- _**_IMBECIL! NÃO SABE ANDAR DE CARRO NÃO?!!_**

**_Mas para a surpresa de nossa card captor ops! Quero dizer modelo, a pessoa que sai de dentro do carro era ninguém mais ninguém menos que:_**

**_- Sr. Li ?!_**

**_(música de suspense)_**

**Tá agora chega, vamos continuar a história.**

**- Senhor Li ?! – Sakura colocara a mão na boca.**

**Assim que a viu, Syaoran ficou desesperado e foi até ela. Como pode ter sido tão idiota! Se não corresse da forma que correu não teria molhado Sakura daquele jeito, logo ela.**

**- Me perdoe senhorita Kinomoto! – Ele chegou mais perto dela, pronto agora os dois estavam molhados.**

**- Tudo bem eu já...**

**- Não. Muito pelo contrário, eu faço questão de levá-la até o meu apartamento para que seque as suas roupas e tome um chocolate quente – e ele não tinha malícia no que dizia, estava realmente preocupado.**

**- Hoeee! No seu... apartamento, não precisa.**

**- Como não, se ficar aqui vai pegar um resfriado. Vamos eu insisto.**

**Ela o olhava com desconfiança.**

**- Não se preocupe, não vou fazer nada com a senhorita. ****_Eu prometo_** – falou a última parte com firmeza na voz.

Sakura olhou em seus olhos e viu que ele não mentia.

- Ta bom.

Li então abri a porta para que ela entrasse no carro, logo depois entrou em seguida.

Syaoran olhava para Sakura de esguelha, pode perceber que ela havia se encolhido mais que o normal, parecia inofensiva, indefesa, vulnerável.

- Tudo bem, não vou te morder.

- Não é isso, é que ... – se encolhia mais ainda – eu ... eu nunca entrei num apartamento de homem sozinha antes.

Ele pode notar o rubor dela, de como ela ficava bonitinha daquele jeito. Então seria a primeira vez que ela iria a um apartamento de um rapaz, sorriu satisfeito por ter sido logo com ele.

- Olha, lá tem uma secadora, a gente seca as suas roupas e assim que elas ficarem secas eu te levo pra sua casa. Tá bom – olhou-a de um jeito terno e carinhoso.

- Obrigada.

Ao chegarem ao apartamento do rapaz, Syaoran toca a campainha, deixando Sakura intrigada.

- Acho que estava imaginando que eu morava sozinho – ele lhe sorriu gentilmente.

A pobre moça se sentiu envergonhada por ter imaginado coisas precipitadamente.

- Me desculpe.

- Ora, imagine! Eu é que te devo desculpas...

A porta se abriu, revelando-se um senhor já de idade, com semblante muito gentil.

- Bem vindo Jovem Syaoran.

- Como vai Wei – virou-se para Sakura – vamos entre.

Sakura entrou logo atrás de Li, parecia um pouco sem graça, devido ao estado de sua aparência.

- Quem é esta simpática jovem?

- Sou Sakura Kinomoto. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

- Eu sou Wei, o mordomo do sr, Li. O prazer é todo meu.

- Eu acabei deixando a senhorita Kinomoto encharcada de lama com o meu carro – ele olhou de relance para ela – e então eu resolvi que devo reparar esse pequeno erro.

- Não precisava se preocupar.

- Mas como é teimosinha – disse Li divertido – Wei, poderia acompanhar a senhorita Kinomoto até o meu quarto para que ela possa tomar um banho quente. Depois separe algumas roupas quentes para ela.

Wei acompanhou Sakura até o quarto de Syaoran.

- Por aqui senhorita, caso precise de alguma coisa é só me chamar que eu irei atendê-la.

- Muito obrigada Wei-san.

Após fechar a porta do quarto, Sakura dá uma breve olhada no quarto de Syaoran, era espaçoso e confortável. Havia uma cama grande e espaçosa, com um lençol e travesseiros verdes com detalhes em dourado, assim como a cortina da janela. As paredes tinham um tom levemente acinzentado e os móiveis eram de cor de tabaco, por fim ela entrou na suíte dele, era ampla e aconchegante, também com detalhes em verde.

"Nunca vi uma pessoa gostar tanto de verde, é até engraçado."

- Bom, vamos ao que interessa – tirou suas roupas molhadas e foi tomar banho.

Sakura se olhava no espelho, estava usando o roupão de banho dele que havia sido separado para ela, era um pouco grande, tinha a cor verde e um nome bordado no lado direito: Li. Ela saiu do quarto enquanto secava seu cabelo com a toalha.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

Sakura quase deu um pulo de susto ao ver Syaoran já tomado a banho, vestindo um suéter verde e uma calça marrom.

- Desculpe, assustei você?

- Não tudo bem – ela olhou para ele – Aonde tomou banho?

- No banheiro do Wei. Venha, deve estar com fome não é?

Sakura ia lhe dizer algo, porém seu estomago foi mais rápido.

- RONC!

A menina ficou ruborizada, Syaoran deu uma breve risadinha, quando:

- ROOONNNC!

Agora os dois trocavam risadas.

- Parece que o seu estomago não é o único que fala por aqui – Syaoran muda de assunto – A senhorita gosta de comida chinesa?

- Claro, eu adoro!

- Que bom. Wei preparou um rápido jantar para nós.

Os dois se dirigiam até a sala de jantar, Sakura olhou pasma para a mesa, tão chique e arrumada.

- Não precisava ter se preocupado tanto.

- Pelo contrário, nós Li, gostamos de fazer tudo com capricho.

Sakura sentou-se na mesa. Degustando a comida.

- Um, isso aqui tá uma delicia, obrigada senhor Wei.

- Não tem de quê senhorita.

Os dois jovem começaram a conversar enquanto comiam, Sakura contava a Syaoran como ela havia chegado em Hong Kong, as dificuldades que tivera no início e a saudade da família, já Syaoran ouvia tudo atentamente.

- Mas e você Li, o que você faz?

- Bom, eu sou empresário, trabalho na empresa da família.

- E como é a sua família?

- Bem, tenho a minha mãe e mais quatro irmãs mais velhas, todas já casadas.

- Puxa, quatro irmãs. E o seu pai.

- Ele morreu quando eu era bem pequeno.

- Ah desculpe, não devia ter perguntado...

- Tudo bem Sakura... eh quero dizer senhorita Kinomoto.

- Pode me chamar de Sakura, não tem problema.

- Bom, então gostaria que me chamasse pelo meu primeiro nome.

- Syaoran-kun?

- É.

- Então tá. Syaoran-kun?

- Oi?

- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil.

Os dois passaram quase a noite inteira conversando, perdendo completamente a noção da hora.

- Hoee! Já passou da uma e meia – disse olhando para o relógio da sala – e pra variar ainda chove muito lá fora.

- Tudo bem não se preocupe, você dorme lá no meu quarto.

- Hoe, mas e você Syaoran-kun?

- Eu durmo aqui na sala. O sofá é bem confortável.

- Mas...

- Sakura – ele colocou as suas mãos nos ombros dela – amanhã de manhã é domingo, você acorda um pouquinho mais tarde, toma um café, troca de roupa e aí eu te levo pra sua casa – dizia aquelas palavras calmamente, como se estivesse ditando uma receita de bolo.

- Tá bom...

- Agora vou te levar até o meu quarto, eu tenho que pegar umas cobertas e o meu pijama.

Sakura estava deitada na cama dele, como era macia e confortável. Realmente ter ido até o apartamento dele não fora algo ruim, afinal Li era atencioso e educado, um perfeito cavalheiro. Porém a única coisa que lhe martelava na cabeça era de como ela iria arranjar uma desculpa para a senhora Mong. Sem falar dos burburinhos de fofoca que com certeza terão entre as garotas da pensão. Prefiriu deixar isso de lado e adormeceu.

Syaoran foi dar uma rápida olhada em seu quarto, lá estava Sakura, dormindo tranquilamente. Parecia um ser frágil e delicado. Ele a olhava com carinho a garota que o fez se apaixonar à primeira vista.

"Bons sonhos Sakura."

Saiu fechando a porta bem devagar.


End file.
